pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Marlin Fishbone
Marlin is a Swashbuckler Zombie hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a swift heavy hitting assassin who can jump into fights and do a lot of group damage, and then immediately run away from further trouble. Overview Marlin Fishbone, the Cowardly Swashbuckler Damage: 9/10 Utility: 3/10 Survivability: 4/10 Complexity: 1/10 Role: Assassin Sub-Role: Engager, Nuker, Initiator Almanac Entry: Marlin isn't the bravest, nor the most valiant of Captain Deadbeard's crew. He started as a fisherman who is eventually adopted by the Deadbeard Pirates. He became their official cabin boy and deck scrubber. His job is go day and night scrubbing slobby decks while the entire crew continues to litter to keep him working. He always wished to be one of them. He wants to, one day, be able to wield a sword and plunder some ships. The time has come, and the Deadbeard Pirates engaged in a naval crossfire against the Firebourne Pirates and the Zombie Navy. Deadbeard and his crew did anything to repel the incoming marine attacks, while Marlin runs off like a coward while a couple of naval marines chased him through the ships until the cornered him in the weapon depot. Two marines, armed with a gun each, and Marlin has only a mop, he doesn't stand a chance. He then saw the shiny sabers hanging in the wall racks and he attempts to get them. He's still scared to engage, so the marines play with him by shooting her feet and making him dance. They continue to do this to the cowardly corsair until they ran out of bullets, in which Marlin charges to the and eliminated them both. He then exits the room and enters the battle ground where he twirls around like a raging hurricane, blade spread out. This magnificent sense of valor changed the thoughts of Deadbeard to his cowardly deck scrubber. As time flies by, Marlin has made a title for his own: The Cowardly Swashbuckler. It's not the most intimidating of names but it is a great stature nonetheless. One day, the Deadbeard Pirates are engaging in a massacre against a cargo ship smuggled by another group of pirates. Marlin dive in to the fight and made a name for killing both a commodore of the Navy and a wanted pirate captain, making him the most wanted pirate in the Seven Seas. But during this raid, the entire Navy Fleet had their eyes and cannons unto the crew. Captain Deadbeard and a few of his crew ditched Marlin and the others, angering Marlin as a result. While they fought will valor aganst the Navy, Marlin and the other survivors were eventually sent to prison, with Marlin sent to a stinking prison that smells like a week old tuna. He occasionally escapes the prison but will always get captured eventually. But when he does escape, he rises up as a captain on his own crew. Like what he said, "Who needs a captain, a crew, or a ship, when you are the most wanted pirate of all the Seven Seas? I'm my own captain now!" Gameplay: Marlin is good at engaging and escaping team fights. He can do some quick single target damage with his basic attacks, tending to do a critical hit. Watch out, for if he's weak he will lose this feat and will immediately gain a quick burst of movement. Not to worry. He can quickly restore it from drinking on his canteen of saltwater. On top of that, he can dive in to team fights with his harpoon and then clear out a crowd of foes with his spinning saber technique. His ultimate can depend on the player's playstyle. You can have an instant self-damaging attack if you want to do engagement or an area of effect obstacle to trap your enemies (and yourself) inside for initiation and crowd control. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1680 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 4.5 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 4 (+5% per level) Base Attack Damage: 75 (+5% per level) Attack Range: Melee Attack Speed (APS): 1.25 Movement Speed: 310 Trait Cowardly Strike Marlin's next basic attack after a 12 second cooldown will be a critical strike, doing added 110% damage to the opponent. When Marlin reaches HP below 35%, he gains a boost of 50% movement speed and 15% evasion, having a chance to avoid basic attacks. While in this state, Marlin cannot land a critical hit nor trigger its cooldown. Marlin is dangerous, yet predictable. He hits hard, and, also, runs far. Basic Abilities Harpoon Hook (Q) Marlin shoots a harpoon on a straight line, latching itself to the first enemy unit hit. It does 125 (+5% per level) damage to the enemy and also drag Marlin towards them. It's either the fish goes to Marlin, or Marlin goes to the fish. NOTE: *The harpoon can not be shot pass walls. It will be deflected. Saber Twister (W) Marlin spins around with his swords violently, doing damage to surrounding enemies in every strike instance. Every instance do 30 (+5% per level) damage. The spinning lasts for 5 seconds. Marlin dual weilds his favorite sabers for maximum action. NOTE: *Every strike has a 0.25 second interval. Saber Twister will land 4 strikes per second. *Marlin is Spell Immune while spinning. Saltwater Slurry (E) Marlin takes a chug on his saltwater canteen. Marlin is healed for 65 (+5% per level) HP per second, lasting for 5 seconds, and after a 1.5 second delay, he is dispelled from strong effects. Marlin can drink anything, from 10 day old rum to seawater, to survive. Ultimate Abilities Slash and Dash ® Marlin swirls around his sword and dash to the target opponent. Marlin will do damage equal to 10% his current health, as well as damaging himself by that amount. When Cowardly Strike is ready, Slash and Dash will also do 55% critical damage. It's not cowardice when you risk your life to do damage on another. Fishbone Prison ® Marlin creates a cage of fishbones in a large area around him, trapping himself and any ally or enemy inside it. The fishbone fence is an impassable terrain that lasts for 3.5 seconds. Marlin was imprisoned here once. He always wished for roommates. Talents Level 1 *Minor Maim - Basic attacks slow opponents attack ad movement speed by 15% for 2 seconds. *Fatal Fury - Landing Cowardly Strike grants you +25% attack speed for 4 seconds. *Harpoon Harness - Harpoon Hook has +30% range and can go over walls. Level 4 *Devil Doubloons - QUEST Marlin earns doubloons from vanquishing rogue fighters. REWARD A single doubloon grants Marlin +5% attack damage and reduces Cowardly Strike and Saltwater Slurry cooldown by 1 second. Can have a maximum of 10 doubloons. (Active) Spend 5 doubloons to make a rogue fighter surrender. *Blood Brew - Vanquishing an enemy minion with Cowardly Strike refreshes Saltwater Slurry, as well as amplifying its healing by 50% for a single use. *Steel Heal - Saber Twister heals Marlin for 50% the damage he dealt. Level 7 *Shadow Step - (Active) Marlin turns invisible for 10 seconds, while also gaining +25% movement speed. The first attack he land while invisible will do an extra 20% pure damage. 30 second cooldown. *Privateer Pike - A successful Harpoon Hook latch will refresh Cowardly Strike's cooldown by 25% and increase your attack damage by 35% for 5 seconds. *Spare Spear - After casting Harpoon Hook, you can cast it again within 3 seconds and it does 40% damage. Level 10 *Slash and Dash - Marlin swirls around his sword and dash to the target opponent. Marlin will do damage equal to 10% his current health, as well as damaging himself by that amount. When Cowardly Strike is ready, Slash and Dash will also do 55% critical damage. *Fishbone Prison - Marlin creates a cage of fishbones in a large area around him, trapping himself and any ally or enemy inside it. The fishbone fence is an impassable terrain that lasts for 3.5 seconds. Level 13 *Most Wanted - QUEST Receive a total of 50000 damage in a lifetime and don't die. REWARD Marlin receives 75% more healing from anything and has passive 15% evasion. *Seasick Maneuver - Saber Twister instantly remove slows and roots upon activation. Doing so will extend its duration by 2 seconds. *Fragile Flailing - Cowardly Strike reduces enemy defense by 45% for 4 seconds. Level 16 *Fortified Ale - Saltwater Slurry increases your attack by 25% and defense by 20% for the duration. *Saber Shredder - Saber Twister does extra damage equal to 1% the enemy's maximum health and increases every second. *Collision Course - Upon crashing to the enemy you latched on with Harpoon Hook, it and all surrounding enemies will receive 100 (+5% per level) damage and stun them for 1 second. Level 20 *High Sea Hijack - Slash and Dash cooldown is refreshed when it vanquishes an enemy hero. It will also refresh Cowardly Strike when it vanquish an enemy with a critical hit. *Cartilage Cage - Fishbone Prison is wider, lasts for 1.5 seconds longer, and each edge of the terrain can be destroyed by any damaging skillshot ability. (Has 8 destructible edges) *Trouble Tolerance - Marlin blocks the first disable effect struck on to him, while causing him to gain +45% attack damage for 5 seconds. 45 second cooldown. *Swordsmanship - Every 5 consecutive attacks on the same target will do extra 12% pure damage. Quotations Start of Battle *Shiver me timbers. *Marlin's the name, pillagin's the game. *In these seas, I'm my own captain. Moving *Onward! *Yarrgh! *Set sail to victory. *Perfect day for some pillagin'. *The swordfish swims the seas. *I gotta get out of here! (at low health) *You'll never get me in well pieces! (at low health) *Aaah!!! (at low health) Attacking *Plunder! *Pillage! *Finally, some trouble. *Come after me! *Dual saber duel. Vanquishing an Enemy Hero *The fisherman's first catch. *You'll be some fine fish fillet. *And they call me coward. *Take that! *Did you see what I just did?! Huh?! HUH??!! You wanna me to call my other crew here? HUH???!!! *H-H-Hey... I did it. (at low health) *D-Did I g-get em? (at low health) *Gotta go. It's still moving. (at low health) Vanquishing a Specific Hero *A flower? Why am I afraid of a little flower? (any flower hero) *S-Some b-big teeth ya got t-there. (Chompzilla) *Y-You're less scarier in person. (Kelpen) *What do yer fists have against me swords? (Jabquez) *I slew the legendary Snapper D. Dragon! (Snapper) *That's for abandoning me, captain. (Captain Deadbeard) *There's now mutiny in yer ship! (Captain Deadbeard) *The life of an outlaw is great. Why stop? (Hambone) *Someone brought a gun into a swordfight. (Hambone) *So brave. It lead you to yer demise. (Joustalot) *I don't care if yer an infamous assassin. I was most wanted in the Seven Seas. (Ace) Dying *They... got me. *Ow! *Sinking... *Motherf-- *This won't be the last of me. Respawning *I broke out! *I ain't scared of death. No. *That was a fun experience. *Just done sharpening my swords. *Can't catch the marlin. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking him numerous times. *Fear me, if you dare. *I got the jar of dirt. *Coward or not, I'm still a great swordsman. *Despite being such a wimp, I happen to be the most wanted zombie in the Seven Seas. Captain Deadbeard only fall second. Makes you ask who the real threat is? *I'm still looking for my favorite fish named Nemo. Anyone found him? *You're not impressed with two swords? Well, how about three. I can handle another with my mouth. *Many have asked where I kept my burried treasure. I'm not telling anyone. (whispers) It's in my bedroom. *I have been dating like 9 women over my unlifetime. I still can't choose who to go with. *Wait a minute. If I am the "Cowardly Swashbuckler", then why do I have abilities that involved diving in to fights? This is such a bad idea. *They say eats swords. It's rich in iron. Not really good for your gut, nor throat. Ultimate Ability Slash and Dash *Geronimo! *YOLO! *This is such a bad idea! Fishbone Prison *Welcome to my special place. *There's plenty room for all of us. *There's nowhere for you to run! Wait. There's also nowhere for me to run!!! Skins Space Swashbuckler In the far far reaches of Andromeda Galaxy, the golden age of Space Piracy initiates. One zombie stands out as the wildest and the most notorious space ice smuggler, he who goes by the name of "Space Marlin". He might not be the toughest of space pirates, but his silver prosthetic arm saber and his other bronze saber in his other arm makes him quite deadly and very slippery. *Wears a red sleeveless shirt and a black jacket hanging loose like a cape. *Wears a purple pirate hat with a white monkey's skull and crossbones. *His other arm is a prosthetic, complete with a Swiss Army knife with a saber. *His other arm holds a bronze saber. *Different idle animations. Trivia *A lot of his abilities and talents are alliterations.